Revenge of the Demons!
by demon of the darkness flame
Summary: In short, THE DEMONS WANT REVENGE! WE AREN'T SAFE! RUN! ...better summary inside...
1. Default Chapter

Revenge of the Demons 

E/n (Editors Note): Tis a fic inspired by an AIM conversation hanyou-sama and me were having once. We were role-playing that Youko and Hiei were trying to get revenge on us for blackmailing them so much. So, I saved the conversation and we turned it into a fic! Great, huh?

Chapter one

It was the end of school and Lenni and Liz were waiting for their friends to come back from their lockers so they could get on the bus. They had been talking about their recent trip to Makai, a thieving experience for the two girls. They had stolen Suzaku's flute and made a clean getaway. Then, Lenni brought up the topic that would change the two girls lives for a long time…

Lenni- Hanyou-sama, when was the last time you heard from any of our demonic 'friends'?

Liz- Lost track…some time a few months ago?

Lenni- They must be plotting something!

Liz- Yes! But what?

Lenni- Hmm…

Liz- What if they're trying to get revenge on us for blackmailing them so much?

Lenni- That must be it!

Liz- We need to do some spying. I'll send some of the Flying Ninja Monkeys to Rekai.

Lenni- Yea! And I'll send the flying gerbils to Makai.

Liz- And the plushies can spy around here.

Lenni- It's a date!

Liz- It's a what?

Lenni- uh…It's a _deal_!

Liz- uh-huh…

Lenni- Now, until we find out what's up here, keep some plushies or something around you at all times.

Liz- Okay.

At that moment, Neha, The Great Skwish and a few others on their bus walked up to them. Lenni and Liz had to postpone their conversation for the time being. There was no way in the world the others could find out about this. If the demons were really plotting revenge on them, the less everyone else knew, the more it would benefit them.

(E/n: that always happens in movies and books and stuff, and I don't really understand it. Why does knowing less help you?)

Lenni and Liz decided to continue talking after they got home.

As soon as she could get to her computer, Lenni signed onto her AIM name, and instantly began to talk with Liz.

**Bf: Hanyou-sama, did you send your minions yet?**

**Df: Of course I did. Now, why would they want revenge on us now? Usually they plan it so that we're on break.**

**Bf: Hanyou, if you want to get revenge on someone, you don't do it so it corresponds with their agenda.**

**Df: Oh…**

**Bf: Anyways, I don't think they can defeat us if we have the Big Book of Blackmail.**

**Df: Good. **

**Bf: I'm gonna get it…I feel safe knowing that I have a weapon against the demonic evils that we've been pitted against.**

**Bf: Bf is idle at 9:37 pm.**

**Bf: Bf returned from away at 9:38 pm**

**Bf: HOLY SHIT!**

**Df: WHAT?  
Bf: THE BOOK IS GONE!**

**Df: Neha may have it.**

**Bf: She'd better. I'm gonna send one of the flying gerbils to see.**

**Df: You do that.**

**Bf: Bf is idle at 9:41pm**

**Bf: Bf returned from away at 9:45 pm**

**Bf: Oh, no. Oh, hell no.**

**Df: Don't tell me…**

**Bf: She doesn't have it.**

**Df: Didn't I just say don't tell me?**

**Bf: Sorry. I though you should know.**

**Df: Df is idle at 9:47 pm**

Lenni blinked. Why was Liz going away now? She stared at her computer screen, anxiously awaiting the message that would tell her that her half demon friend had returned. It didn't come; rather, the text just began to pop up.

**Df: LENNI!**

**Df: HELP!!**

**Df: 0HDJNGSDAUOIU#$OIUUuoieuOIUITUYT(&&&":L" DKFOSEIR#**

**Bf: WHAT'S GOING ON HANYOU!?**

What came next made Lenni's blood run cold,

**Df: hiei- You won't be seeing her for a while.**

**Bf: HIEI!**

**Bf: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO???**

**Df: hiei- nothing…**

**Bf: TELL ME NOW, FOOL, OR ELSE!**

**Df: hiei- make me.**

Lenni was about to type more unflattering things to the fire demon on the other end of her conversation, when a dark shadow fell over her.

(A/n: yea, what else would shadows be? Light?)

Lenni swallowed hard and turned around in her chair. She stared up into the unblinking golden eyes of Youko. Now, normally, Lenni would have gone nuts and glomped the spirit fox, but right at the moment she was scared out of her wits of him. Next she knew Lenni could see nothing be black. Her head spun, and finally she let her consciousness slip. Youko smirked, staring down on Lenni as she lay on the floor. He quickly typed on the computer to Hiei. Just like the fire demon had shown him.

Bf: youko- ok, she's down. 

Df: hiei- good. Bring her and meet me back at base. The others have already begun there.

**Bf: youko- yup.**

**Df: Df signed off at 9:57 pm**

Bf: Bf signed off at 9:57 pm 

Youko took the now, unconscious Lenni in his arms and vaulted out of the window. He began at a run back to the portal in the woods from which he had come. That portal would take him back to Makai, where Hiei had vaporized some D class demons so he could use their cave as a base. Youko smiled,

Youko- Revenge is so sweet.


	2. the next chapter

Chapter two

When Lenni woke back up, she found herself staring at the ceiling of a cave. Man, was that helpful. I mean, you could do _so_ much with a ceiling. Her head ached, and her vision blurred at the edges. She could faintly make out voices, but it was near impossible to tell what they were saying. Lenni didn't even try to understand them.

Lenni- ugh…my head…what happened?

She tried to sit up, but as she did, the world twisted in crazy directions and she had to close her eyes to it. When she finally was able to open her eyes again, she found herself in shadow. Lenni looked up slightly and found herself looking at two pairs of feet.

Liz had, by this time begun to wake up, and pushed herself, groggily into a sitting position.

Liz- ugh…man, do I have one hell of a headache…what happened?

Lenni- feet.

Liz- …

Lenni- and why are there demons standing over us with evil, yet pleased looks on their faces?

Liz- good question. And by the way, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE??!

Youko- you are here.

Lenni- Where's 'here'?

Liz- Please! Not more of that conversation! It's revenge enough!

Lenni- oops…sorry, Hanyou-sama.

Hiei- shut up you baka onna.

Youko- …sigh…

Lenni- me?

Hiei- both of you…

Liz- Damn it ,Hiei…did you really have to hit me so hard?!?

Lenni- Yea! You to, Youko! That is no way to treat a lady!

Youko- you two aren't ladies, you're…um…I dunno, what _are_ you?

Liz- HEY!

Lenni- half demons!

Liz- AND WHERE ARE MY NINJA MONKEYS?!?

Lenni- AND MY GERIBILS TOO! WHERE ARE THEY??

Youko- they are somewhere else.

Hiei- an alternate dimension maybe…but you shouldn't worry about them.

Lenni- why!!?

Hiei- you should worry about yourselves…

As he spoke, a bunch of other demons materialized from the shadows. They included Touya, Jin, Chuu, Rinku, and Shishi.

Lenni- eep! All the demons we've blackmailed at one time or another!!

Liz- …!

Lenni- AHHHH! I'M GONNA DIE AT THE HANDS OF DEMONS! HELP!

Liz- Lenni!!!

Lenni- What? He said to worry about myself, plus, if all those demons try and get revenge on us all at the same time, WE WILL DIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!

Liz- … (sweatdrop)

Lenni- you should worry about yourself too.

Liz- I don't care if I die…

Hiei- Baka onna, you'd care if it was slowly and painfully…

Liz- Now I care…!

Lenni- And why are Jin and Touya on _your_ side?

Liz- YEA! WE'RE PRETTY NICE TO THEM MOST OF THE TIME!

Youko- 'Persuasion' goes a long way…

Hiei- And you stop yelling.

Lenni- I will NEVER stop yelling! AIEEEE! AIEEEE! AIEEEE! AIEEEE! AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Cough, cough, cough, cough…okay, no more of that…

Hiei- SHUT THE F--- UP!!!

Lenni- (O.O !)

Touya- Hiei, control yourself.

Hiei- (whirls on him) It's hard enough to keep myself from not killing them as it is! I don't need your little add-in's!

Youko- (whispers) Hiei, you remember we're not _trying_ to kill them…

Hiei- I know that.

Youko- (still whispering) just the intimidation factor please…

Hiei- hn, whatever…

Lenni- Can we leave yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet?

Liz- Yea, I'm BORED!

Youko- (forced calmness) no…you cannot!

Lenni- …yawn…

Liz- whatever you say…(lays down and goes to sleep)

Youko- …?

Lenni- …yawn…you've bored us to sleep… (also drifts to sleep)

The demons all exchanged confused and uneasy glances, eyeing the two sleeping girls. Apparently, they weren't being very effective…

Hiei- WAKE UP, DAMMIT!

Liz- snore…

Lenni- …mumble…

Hiei- (twitch twitch)

All other demons- …

Liz curled up, trying to keep warm in the damp cave, and Lenni turned over in her sleep.

Lenni- …inu-yasha…sit…zzzzzzz

Shishi- …ugh…

Liz- …snore…

Youko- Apparently we aren't very convincing…

All was silent until Lenni sat bolt upright and began to scream,

Lenni- WHAT ABOUT KURAMA-SAMA????? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Liz- …hm…?

Lenni- WAKE UP, HANYOU-SAMA!!

Liz- what…?

Lenni- (points at Hiei and Youko) IS _HE_ ON YOUR SIDE TOO???

This though, being too much for Lenni to calmly cope with, made something in her odd little mind snap, and she got up and began to run in circles.

All demons- (sweatdrop)

Lenni- Noooooooooooooo!!!!! (screams bloody murder)

All demons- (bigger sweatdrop)

Hiei- SHUT THE F--- UP ALREADY AND STOP!!!!

Lenni- (promptly stops)

Hiei- ugh, finally.

Youko- (anime vein/anger symbol thingy)

The other demons- …

Lenni- HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A HORRIBLE THING AS CONVINCING KURAMA-SAMA??

Rinku- who says we did?

Liz- huh?

Lenni- I'm confuzled…

Youko- for a great change, he's stuck in _my_ mind.

Jin- Ya be givin everything away, Youko.

Youko- …oh, oops…

Liz- YOU EVIL LITTLE BASTARD!!!!!

Lenni- So, he _didn't_ join your side…which means he on OUR side!

Liz- yay!

Chuu- we never said that…

Lenni- oh…damn.

Youko- anyways, shall we begin our revenge now…?

Shishi- I don't see why not.

Lenni and Liz- (O.o)

Lenni- NOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M TO YOUNG FOR YOU TO…I'm gonna stop there…

Demons- (o.o)

Liz- (whispering) Act like you're scared, I've got an idea.

Lenni- (nod nod) AHHHHH! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! I'M SO SCARED! HEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEE! MOMMY! AHHHHHHHHH! EAAAAAAA!

Shishi- (twitch)

Lenni- (begins to run in circles screaming again)

Liz- (sitting on the ground with a fake fear look on her face, begins to probe Youko's mind.)

(E/n: yea, she can do that…just like I can make stuff outta mist)

Liz- _Kurama…?_

-----------------------------------

E/n: If the way the text is displayed in this fic is confusing you, here is a quick run through:

Regular text- people talking, or scenes.

**Bold text**- AIM conversations, or (if I decide to use it) talking on the phone

(text in parentheses)- things characters are doing while they are talking. Or, mine or Hanyou's ramblings…

_Indented text_- telepathic talking, or words being emphasized

A/n: Okay, that's it for the text. Now, all you people have to do now, is click that little button down there and submit a little message to us, just so we know how this little fic is going over with the general public.

E/n: Happy reviewing!


	3. i can't come up with chapter names

Chapter three

Lenni and Liz had long since been thrown into a gross little cell. The floor was cold and kind of wet, and the walls were covered in something green. It was cold, hard and very uncomfortable.

(E/n: yes, tis my job to overly describe things…hehe)

Liz had been trying for the last half hour to reach Kurama through telepathic talking. It wasn't working…

Liz- Damn it, I can't find Kurama…Youko's mind is like a maze!

Lenni- For the sake of our sanity, TRY HARDER!!!

Liz- I AM! DAMMIT!

Lenni- do you think its cuz Youko is way all the way down the hall that you can't probe his mind as effectively…?

Liz- no… (forced calm)…it isn't.

Lenni- What??? (mock hurt voice)

Liz- Oh, forget it…I'll try again…

Lenni- Okay.

Liz- (probes into Youko's mind again. This time she finds Kurama, but there is a barrier around him.)

Lenni- any luck?

Liz- Well…I found him…

Lenni- Yay!

Liz- Problem is there's a barrier around him, I can't break through it to get to him…

Lenni- oh…great.

Liz- Damn it…

Lenni- should I try then?

Liz- If you want to…

Lenni- kay…OOOOOOMMMM!!!

Liz- …

Lenni- RRRG! MMMMM!

Lenni continued like that for a good five minutes, Liz watching with a look between amusement and baffled on her face. Then Lenni looked up, having just remembered something.

Lenni- I just remembered something, Hanyou-sama.

Liz- That being…?

Lenni- I can't probe minds!

Liz- You _just_ realized this?

Lenni- yep!

Liz- Hey! I've gotta idea! Hold up a sec. (goes back to probing Youko's mind)

(E/n: probing minds is completely painless; in fact, there is no feeling to it at all. So, your mind could be being probed right now, and you'd have no idea! That's why Youko isn't reacting to all this going in and out of his mind…kay?)

Lenni- Well, I don't know what you're doing, but I know that I can break barriers. I offer my services…

Liz- but, you can't probe minds…we already accomplished this fact.

Lenni- I know, I know, but I can use your probe to go into Youko's mind.

Liz- I'm confused…

Lenni-It's sorta like taking my conciseness and making it go through the probe you're using, so it can go into Youko's mind. There, I can dis-erect the barrier.

Liz- wow, so you _do_ have an intelligent side.

Lenni- do you want my help, or not?

Liz- yes…

Lenni closed her eyes, and began to detach her consciousness and make it to go into Youko's mind. After about three minutes of the girls combined efforts, Lenni looked up.

Lenni- okay, try to get through now.

Liz- okay… (tries _again_)……Yes! I got through!

Lenni- Yay!

Liz worked for a moment more, before a misty outline began to form in front of them. This misty outline was Kurama. Just, having to body to reside in, he was kind of like a spirit. He was see-through, and floated an inch or two above the ground.

Liz- Kurama-sama!!!

Lenni- Kurama-kun! Wai!

Lenni, being the over eccentric fangirl, was instantly on her feet. She tried to glomp Kurama, but wound up going right through his not solid form and into the wall on the other side.

Lenni- owowowowowowowow…that hurt…

Liz- heh heh heh…

Lenni- YOU SHUT UP, BAKA HANYOU CHIJIN!

Liz- no 'sama' at the end?

Lenni- no.

Liz- awww, how come?

Lenni- Cuz you don't deserve it!

Liz- fine then…

Kurama stood off to the side, a look of complete confusion on his face.

(E/n: I must be tired; I almost wrote 'a look of complete confusion on his _feet_' I need to get more sleep…)

Liz had then burst out fake-sobbing, yelling that Lenni hated her. The argument continued…

Lenni- yes, I hate you, Hanyou, whatever. But that isn't the point. The point is that I CAN'T GLOMP KURAMA-SAMA!!! (burst into tears)

Liz-…but how are we gonna get Kurama-san back into his body?

Lenni- um…?

Kurama- By getting Youko here.

Liz- meaning…?

Kurama- If I can get back into his mind and gain control, I can take my body back…

Lenni- What if you can't get control?

Youko- You will NEVER get control of MY body! Muwahahahahaha!

Liz- Baka kitsune…

Lenni- When did he get here?

Liz- He was always here.

Lenni- Really? …wow…

Youko- YES, BAKA ONNA!

Lenni- Gomen, I'm kinda out of it…

Liz- no kidding… but you aren't the only one…

Lenni- no…?

Liz- I have a MAJOR HEAD ACHE HERE!!! Did you think probing kitsune's mind here would come without side effects?! Sheesh!

There was a brief silence, in which Youko eyed everyone form the other side of the iron bars of the cell, Kurama stood off to the side, looking more than confused. Lenni and Liz sat on the floor, gazing up at the two demons. And the water falling from the ceiling went _drip, drip, drip!_ Then Lenni broke the silence,

Lenni- Well, Kurama-sama, it's now or never! GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!!!!

Liz- Len, you should be a coach when you grow up…

Lenni- humph.

Liz- Whaaaaaaaaaat???

Lenni- I'm offended!!!

Liz- Gomen, Lenni-san…

Lenni- Whatever…hey, where'd Kurama go?

Liz- You told him to 'GO GO GO GO GO GO GO' remember?

Lenni- Yea, but I expected at least a hesitation…

Liz- Kurama wouldn't be scared to go into _his own mind_, Len.

Lenni- oh, yea, that's right! _I'm _the one who hesitates! Whoops!

Liz- yup…

Youko- WHAT THE HELL?!?!!

Lenni- AWG! WHAT???

Youko- something…someone…inside my…nng, inside…m-my head…!

Liz- you're stuttering.

Lenni- That means Kurama-sama is winning! (Takes out green and silver pompoms and starts cheering) GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KURAMA!

Liz- (joins her, then stops, grimacing…) Ow, headache…damn it all…

Youko- …groan…!

Liz- next time, Lenni, you save Kurama, not me.

Lenni- gladly!

Liz- good.

Lenni- Hey, look, poor Youko-kun fell onto the floor cuz Kurama-sama is probing into his mind too hard! Poor kitsune-sama…sniff…

Liz- Oh, joy…

The two girls watched for a moment more, everything was as silent as could be expected.

Lenni- Do you think that Kurama has control yet?

Liz- Most likely…

Lenni- (Points at Youko who is kneeling on the floor) then how come Youko-kun is still here…?

Youko (Kurama) - because I took his body over…

(E/n: what we mean by this, is that it's Youko's body, sept' Kurama is in control of it)

Liz- YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!

Lenni- It worked! Now, let us out Kurama-sama.

Liz- Hey, wait! What about Hiei?

Lenni- What about him?

Liz- He'll kill us if we escape!

Youko (Kr) - I think he and the others went out on a victory massacre…or something like that…

Liz- I see… well, won't they be surprised…

Lenni- Won't they just!

Liz- Zip it! Here they come!

As she said this, footsteps began to echo down the halls. Then, Hiei and Touya materialized from the shadows.

Liz- HIDE!

Lenni- okay. (ducks behind Liz)

Liz- NOT BEHIND ME YOU IDIOT!

Lenni- oh…how come?

Liz- One, they'll recognize _me_. Two, we're sitting her out in the open. And three…uh, tell me when you think of three…

Lenni- Okay…but where should we hide.

Liz- We—

Lenni- NO! WAIT! I'VWE GOT IT!

Liz- oh you now…?

Lenni- (Takes one of the tiles on the floor and puts it on her head) I'M COMPLTELY INVISIBLE!

Liz- You're as idiotic as Kuwabaka…

Lenni- arigat—HEY!!!

Liz- (falls over laughing)

Lenni- IT IS NOT FUNNY! TAKE THIS! AND THAT! (begins to kill Liz)

Liz- ouch! Ow! Okay! STOPPIT!

Lenni- ok!

Liz- jeez, learn to have a little fun…

Lenni- you're right, he should… (points at Hiei)

Hiei- SHUT UP!!

Youko (kr)- (sweatdrop)

Liz- MAKE ME, HIEI! JUST _MAKE_ ME SHUT UP!!!

Hiei- dragon…

Liz- eep! OK! I'M QUIET!

Hiei- (smirking) hn.

Liz- (looks over to Lenni) do you still have your tamogatchi?

(A/n: tamogatchi is pronounced tom-o-got-chi, just in case u don't know how to pronounce it.

Lenni- My WHAT??

Liz- Never mind…I'll use my own…

Lenni- What??

Liz- ugh, they're those little annoying virtual pet thingies that you create and raise… they're really stupid, but right now, they may come in handy.

Lenni- OHHHHHH! Okay, here is mine.

Lenni reached in her pocket, removing a small computerized gadget. It was blue and had yellow buttons on it.

Liz took the tamogatchi from her friend and began to push buttons.

Tamo- BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Lenni- what are you _doing_?

Liz- (Smirking) you'll see… (begins to reprogram it) Okay, finished. Now shall we play a game with our little Tamo?

Lenni- its name is KISHO!

Liz- whatever… (pushes buttons)

Lenni- (watching in stunned silence) o.O

It seemed as if Liz had programmed the Tamogatchi to control demons. And right now, her sights were set on Hiei. She kept her eyes to the screen of the computerized gadget and pushed buttons furiously.

Liz- told you it would come in handy!

Lenni- never doubted you for a second, Hanyou-sama!

Liz- Now you try,

Lenni- okay! (takes her tamo back and begins to play fetch with it.) YAY! I GET TO CONTROL TOUYA!!

Liz- (Takes her tamo out, makes the same adjustments and continues to control Hiei)

Hiei- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME???

Lenni- Heh heh…

Liz- uh-oh…

Lenni- what? Out of batteries?

Liz- No, I got extras anyways.

Lenni- THEN WHAT???

Liz- I was just worrying about what ridiculous thing you're gonna make Touya do…

Lenni- Don't even get me started… hehe

Liz- don't worry, I won't…

Lenni- (uses Touya to fetch the keys to the cell) HAHAHAHAHAH! FEAR ME MORTALS!!

Liz- you're getting ahead of yourself.

Lenni- I am…?

Liz- yes. You aren't ruling the world just yet… so save the evil laughter for then.

Lenni- oh, oops…eh heh heh heh…

Liz- anyway, please continue.

Lenni- I have the keys now!

Liz- finally!

Lenni- Let's see, where's the unlock button thingy?

Liz- right there… (pushes the open/close button)

Lenni- okay, that works!

The Tamo beeped and Touya unlocked the door of the cell, allowing Lenni and Liz to come out.

Lenni- Great! We're home free!

Liz- But what about the rest of the demons…?

---

E/n: we just love doing cliffies! I'll bet the reviewer people hate it, though.

A/n: No kidding.

E/n: And if you're wondering why you're hearing so much from me and not Hanyou, it's because she has zero part in re-writing this from an AIM conversation and turning it into story format. So, I'm the one making comments.

A/n: I'll kick her out if you want!

E/n: Hanyou…

A/n: --runs away for her life--


	4. the chapter after that

Chapter four

(Last time):

Lenni- Great! We're home free!

Liz- But what about the rest of the demons…?

(Now):

Lenni- Well, we'll just have to BREAK THROUGH THE DEFENCES, till we can get the hell outta here.

Liz- And, how exactly do you suppose we do that?

Lenni- by walking that way. (begins to walk forward)

Liz- Wait! There's a trap!

Before anyone was capable of doing anything, Lenni was hanging upside down from the ceiling by chains.

Liz- idiot…

Lenni- eeeep! Hanyou, don't make me do humiliating things! This is all YOUR doing!

Liz- awww, how come?

Lenni- cuz you're making me look stupid! SEE??? I'M HANGING UPSIDE DOWN FROM THE CEILING, DAMMIT! NO MORE LENNI HUMILIATING!!

Liz- awww, okay, sheesh…calm down, you're gonna make my eardrums bleed!

Lenni- yay!

Youko (Kr)- yay? Why yay?

Liz- cuz, it's her way of saying that she wants to get HER way and her way ONLY.

Lenni- nuh-uh! That's YOUR way.

Liz- oh, you're right, my bad.

Lenni- oish…NOT GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!! THE BLOOD IS RUSHING TO MY HEAD!!

Liz- okay, okay, sheesh. Hold your horses. (takes out ninja stars and throws them to cut what she thinks is a rope)

Lenni- BAKA! IT'S A CHAIN!! AND THOSE FRIGGIN HURT, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING!!!

Liz- Well, I can't see in this dim light. Now, hold still. If you move the wrong way, I'll cut your leg off!

Lenni- EEEEEEEP!!!

Liz takes out another star and throws it at the chain again. This time harder. The star connected with the chain, snapping the link in two, resulting in Lenni becoming ground bound once again.

Lenni- Aiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee—OOF!

Liz- heh heh heh…

Lenni- waaaaaaaaaah! NOT FUNNY HANYOU!!!

Liz- who said I was laughing? Kurama's the one who's laughing.

Lenni- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT???

Liz pointed to Youko (Kr) who was on the floor laughing. Lenni stared for a moment before bursting into tears. Liz began to comfort her.

Liz- there, there Lenni.

Lenni- AWAY HANYOU!! THAT CAN'T BE KURAMA WHO'S LAUGHING!! HE WOULD NEVER BE THAT EVIL!! IT HAS TO BE YOUKO!!!

Youko- heh heh heh…who else?

Lenni- AHHHGGGGG!!! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE YOUKO!!!!

(E/n: sheesh, never thought I'd be typing that…)

Liz- this fight, I'm staying outta…

After a minute or two, Lenni had beaten the poor spirit fox to something close to a pulp. It was lucky for him when Liz laid a hand on Lenni's shoulder, stopping her from doing more damage to Youko.

Youko- (swirly eyes)

Liz- not a bad job…

Lenni- humf…Kurama-sama, take over again.

Youko (Kr)- Thank you.

Lenni- I know YOU'D never laugh at me if I was hurt.

Youko (Kr)- when someone gets hurt, it's not funny…

Lenni- I know…LIZ! COUGH COUGH COUGH!

Liz- eh heh heh heh…yea.

Lenni- hmf.

Liz- Can we please get out of here now?

Lenni- YES! LEAD THE WAY, DAMMIT!

Liz- ugh…fine…but, if you decide to toy around with anything and get caught in another trap…I'M FRIGGIN NOT RESCUING YOU!!

Lenni- humf, Kurama-sama will.

Liz- I'll bet…

Lenni- as would I.

Liz- hn, let's go.

Lenni- yes, indeed.

Liz continued back down the passage. To say the very least it was a gigantic maze. If it hadn't been for Liz's youkai half, they'd have never gotten as far as they did…

Liz- well…here we are…

Lenni- define 'here'. Looks like a whole bunch of caves to me.

Liz- I meant the exit…

Lenni- I see three different exits…WHICH ONE???

Liz- hmmm…(smells the air) it's that way. (points to the far left)

Lenni- sure about that, hanyou? We all know that taking directions from you is hazardous…

Youko (Kr)- (Sniggers)

Liz- Hey!! At least I'm not the idiot who got caught in one of those traps!

Lenni- yea you are.

Upon speaking, a net fell from the ceiling and entangled itself around Liz.

Liz- Get me OUTTA THIS THING NOW!!! Or I'll kill you both…

Youko(Kr)- You can't kill us if you're in a net. And besides, if you COULD kill us, you'd have to get out of the net first which would mean that you can get out yourself.

Lenni- (nod nod)

Hiei- YOUKO!! What in Makai are you _doing_??

Youko(Kr)- Oh…Hiei, what are you doing here…? ('uh-oh' face)

Hiei- You're not the fox…have you finally gotten free…Kurama?

Youko(Kr)- _ahem_…no, of course not, I was just taking these two out of the cell and bringing them to you and the others so we could begin our revenge.

Hiei- hn, nice try…that won't work on me…DIE KURAMA!

Lenni- No!!! HIEI! KILL ME INSTEAD!!!

Liz- (rips open the net) if she goes, I go with her!

Lenni- Liz! You DO have a good side!

Hiei- hn…fine, less humans to deal with later…

Lenni- o.O

Liz- Dammit Hiei! You're the one who's gonna die!

Lenni stepped in front of her friend looking, for once, completely serious. She reached behind her back, pulling out a cowboy's hat. She pulled it on, positioning it so as the brim kept her face in shadow.

Lenni- heh, draw Hiei. (draws a katana from behind her back)

Youko(Kr)- how much can she keep back there?

Lenni- You're going DOWN Hiei!

Liz- Tis a good question, Kurama.

Lenni- Cuz it's BANDIT LENNI!! CHARGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Liz and Kurama- (sweatdrop)

Lenni- And my sidekick, JR. BANDIT HANYOU!!

Liz- I AM NOT JR. DANG IT!!!!

Lenni- yes you are…anyways…Draw Hiei.

Hiei- heh…you think you can beat me?

Lenni- duh, if I didn't, then I wouldn't be challenging you.

The demon and the spell caster held their stances for a moment…no one moved. Finally Liz grew bored of standing her ground and looking scared, and slid up to Lenni.

Liz- (whispering) do you still have your tamogachi thing?

Lenni- yea…

Liz- use it already!

Lenni- You're the one who has it! I've got Touya!

Liz- YOU have it! You changed the programming, remember??? CHANGE IT BACK, FOOL!!!

Lenni- I didn't program it, YOU DID!!!

While Lenni and Liz were arguing, Hiei had snuck around them, Knocked out Kurama, and was sneaking up behind them, about to throw another net over the two girls.

Liz- huh…? MOVE!! (pushes Lenni out of the way)

Lenni- ouch!

Liz- PROGRAM IT! PROGRAM IT!! HURRY!!!

Out of the blue, a net is cast over the two girls.

Lenni- HEY!!

Liz- Damn it, Hiei…

Hiei- hn. Baka onnas.

The world is suddenly cast into darkness for the two girls, and they slowly fell unconscious…


	5. i finally came up wit a chapter name! we...

When Liz awoke, she was chained to the wall. As was Lenni, but she had moved as far forward as she could, and was screaming her head off at the demons on the other side of the room. Liz reached for Lenni's chains to try and unlock them, but she was moving around to much.

Liz- Will you stop moving!?

Lenni- THEY'RE KILLING KURAMA-SAMA!!!

Liz- the sooner you stop moving…the sooner you can save Kurama…

Lenni- OKAY! I'm still!

Liz- thank you…geez… (unlocks the chains with her claws)

The instant Lenni was free of her chains; she jumped to her feet, and ran head long across the room. Once she was there, Lenni proceeded to trip Hiei, punch Chuu, knock Rinku over, and slam Shishi into a wall. Jin and Touya, of course were still under Tamo control. Than after the other demons didn't get up, she turned her attention to Kurama.

Liz- sooner or later, she's gonna get herself killed doing that…

Lenni- if any of you can still hear me…BACK OFF!!

Lenni is greeted with complete and total silence.

Lenni- hmm, that's better…KURAMA ARE YOU OKAY???

Youko (Kr)- yea…thanks…

Lenni- don't mention it.

Hiei- this isn't over yet… (appears out of no where, holding a dagger to Liz's throat)

Lenni- No!!

Liz- d-damn it…

Lenni- grr… (draws her katana and disappears in a burst of speed)

(E/n: Hiei isn't the only one who can move really fast…)

Hiei- Now where the hell did she GO???

Liz- don't you dare touch me with that, baka youkai…

Hiei- you, shut up…

Lenni- freeze, Hiei…

Lenni had appeared behind the fire demon, the point of her sword on the back of his throat.

Hiei- come any closer, and she's going to have a dagger sticking out of her throat!

Lenni- ah, but you will suffer that fate far sooner than she.

Using this exchange of dialogue as a distraction, Liz thrust herself out of Hiei's grip, and punched him in the gut. The fire demon was sent flying backwards, breaking a wood table in half before smashing into a wall.

Liz- Arigatou, Lenni-san…

Lenni- that must have hurt, hanyou…

Liz- no, not really…

Lenni- I meant Hiei.

Hiei- no f---ing kidding…

Liz- Hiei, you WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!! (darts over to Hiei and begins to pummel him further into the wall)

Lenni- I pity the fire demon…

Liz- (stops for a moment) why?

Lenni- cuz you're beating him into the wall…? YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT! GO BACK TO KICKING THE SHIT OUTTA HIM!!!

Liz- okay. (goes back to her former task)

Youko(Kr)- (cringes) ohh…poor Hiei, he'll need immediate medical attention after this…SOMEONE GET YUKINA!!

By this time, Liz had proceeded to cause blood to appear in several various places

Liz- TAKE THAT YOUKAI SCUM!!!

Lenni- hanyou, you've proved your point.

Liz- AWWW! BUT THIS IS FUN!!

Lenni- then when we get out of here, we can play soccer with Kuwabaka.

(A/n: yep, we're both Kuwabara haters…and proud of it!)

Liz- yay!

Lenni- now all we have to do is—MMF!!!

Chuu and Shishi had snuck up behind the spell caster and tied up and gagged her.

Liz- LENNI!!!

Lenni- MMF MFFM MFFM FFFM!!!!

Liz- (pulls out a translator) meaning…?

_Lenni (translated)- WHY YOU LITTLE –censored-–censored-–censored—censored-censored- censored- censored- censored-censored-censored- HENTAI BAKAS!!! LET ME FRIGGIN GO!!! –censored-censored- DAMMIT!!!_

Liz- sheesh…who'd have ever knew?

Liz- (mumbles) u filthy bastards...

Lenni- MF! MMFF MF! MMF!!! MF! MF!

Liz- u WILL pay for this!

Chuu- we will, now, shela? I'd like ta see ya try

Liz- (smirks) you're lucky u haven't seen my bad side yet...

Shishi- bring it on!!!

Chuu- shishi, never do that again...

Shishi- ;;;

Shishi- I wouldn't attack us if I were you

Liz- y not?!?

Chuu- cuz, missy. ifn ya try n hit us wid yer spells ya got dere, then you might 'accidentally' hit yer friend here...and we wouldn't want that now would we?

(A/n: there are no spelling errors in those 2 sentences…that's how chuu talks. If you don't like it, go complain to chuu!)

Liz- (starts laughing)

(Lenni is secretly fiddling with the tamo)

Shishi- what's so funny?

Liz- who ever said I was going to use my spells?

Chuu- I did...

Liz- (disappears)

Shishi- where the hell did she go NOW?????

Chuu- beats me...

Lenni- mf mf mf mf...

Liz- (comes up behind shishi and whacks him with bokken and he goes flying into the wall)

Shishi- o

Liz- you're next chuu...

Chuu- just try it...

Liz- (smirks and disappears)

Chuu- my skins as hard as stell, missy, if ya try ta hit me wid yer stick it'll break!

Liz- who said I was using my bokken?

Chuu- I did again...

Liz- BLINDING...

Liz- LIGHT!!!

Chuu- I CAN'T SEE!!!

Liz- heh

Chuu- (punches the air where the voice was coming form) Liz- (blocks)

Liz- (kicks chuu into wall and knocks him unconscious)

Chuu- 

Lenni- mf Mf MF!

Liz- (runs ova to lenni and ungags her)

Lenni- GASP! (breaths) arigatou hanyou-sama

Liz- heh...no problem...

Lenni- now... (tamo's touya to get the keys to the door) let's get out of here...

Hiei- Not so fast, baka onnas

Liz- oh boy....

Liz- listen hiei...I'll kick your ass later...

Lenni- oh, youkai...

Hiei- hn, you have it backwards

Liz- really? I don't think so...

Hiei- dragon....

Hiei-of...

Hiei- the...

Hiei- darkness...

Hiei- FLAME!!!!!

Liz- that's not going happen this time!

Dragon- RRRRRRRRAA!

Liz- BLINDING LIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!

Dragon- eep!

Dragon- (slinks off to hide)

Hiei- what the f---??????

Liz- heh. your dragon's a little coward after all...

Hiei- (fume fume)

Liz- lets cool u down shall we?

Liz- WIND SPELL!

Lenni- hehehe

Lenni- WATER SPELL!

Hiei- fist of the mortal flame! (Kills the water spout)

Liz- heh...LIGHTNING SPELL!!!!

Hiei- (dodges)

Liz- o darn...I missed.

Hiei- you can't beat me, face it.

Liz- wanna bet?

Hiei- fine

Hiei- what for?

Liz- hmm...10 grand...

Hiei- I don't HAVE 10 grand...

Liz- ugh....fine.....2 grand...

Hiei- let me rephrase...I DON'T HAVE MONEY! I STEAL THINGS!!!

Liz- no really? You could've fooled me... (said in a _really _sarcastic tone)

Hiei- ugh...just name it already so I can beat you

Liz- 10 tubes of sweet snow...

Hiei- done...

Liz- you're going down...

Hiei- I'm afraid, you are

Liz- wow! the great hiei afraid!

Lenni- ETERNAL DARKNESS!

Lenni- (blinds both of them)

Lenni- I win!

Liz- BLINDING LIGHT!

Lenni- HEY! I JUST WON!

Lenni- NOT U!

Lenni- I get the sweet snow!

Liz- you're not in the bet!

Lenni- o

Liz- no u don't

Lenni- then un blind hiei-sama

Lenni- so you can bet

Liz- but if u wish to help that's alright with me...

Lenni- nope

Lenni- this has to be fair

Liz- suit yourself...

Lenni- or else hiei will bite our heads off

Liz- ours?!?! He'll bite mine off!

Lenni- ours…

Liz- w/e....

Lenni- now un blind hiei

Lenni- you're the only on who can do it

Liz- no...

Lenni- how come??

Liz- because we're fighting!

Lenni- all the more reason for you to USE YOUR SPELL AND MAKE IT SO HE CAN FRIGGIN SEE!!!

Liz- if I win...that means I can keep the sweet snow and share it with u....

Lenni- still

Lenni- it would make me happy (aka not annoy you out of your mind if you made this a fair battle)

Lenni- please, hanyou-sama??? (puppy eyes)

Liz- Hiei doesn't fight fair either...

(A/n: for you brainless people out there, coughcoughkuwabaracoughcough, hiei was a thief and if things were unfair to the opponent, he used it as his advantage)

Lenni- hold on...I'll make it fair for both of you

Liz- hn...

Lenni- (walks over to Hiei and whispers something to him)

Liz- WUT THE HELL U R DOING!?!?!

Hiei- FINE! I'll play fair, JUST UNBLIND ME ALREADY!

Lenni- good fire youkai

Liz- WUT DID U TELL HIM!?!?

Lenni- I'll tell you later

Lenni- hanyou un blind Hiei, I'm sure he'll play fair

Liz- play fair my ass....

Lenni- honest

Lenni- if he doesn't, you can have my share of the sweet snow

Liz- honesty is not something you're good at...

Lenni- I'M DEAD SERIOUS HANYOU!!!!!

Liz- snickers

Liz- fine...

Hiei- hn, bring it on

Liz- u asked for it....

Hiei- (disappears)

Liz- (disappears)

Lenni-(narrates)

Lenni- it seems that both competitors have used super speed to leave us clueless! I hope we get to see some blood!

**BANG!  
**

Liz- (tries to punch hiei but hits the wall instead)

Liz- damn....

Lenni- wow! That was ever so close!

Liz- (increases speed)

Lenni- seems Liz has gotten EVEN FASTER!

Lenni- i didn't think that was possible!

Liz- (catches up with hiei and punches him in the face)

Hiei- (flys into the wall)

Liz- can I PLEZ borrow your katana lenni???

Lenni- maybe...

Liz- PLEZ?!?!!!

Lenni- fine, fine, (takes out the katana and throws it to Liz) take it

Hiei- (has already disappeared)

Liz- yay! Thank you!

Liz- (disappears again)

Lenni- Liz, now armed WITH MY KATANA has disappeared!

Liz- (lashes wit katana and makes a long cut on hiei's chest)

Hiei- ugh!

Liz- (knocks hiei unconscious wit the hilt of the katana)

Lenni- LIZ is the victor!

Liz- yay! GO ME!

Lenni- heh

Liz- get the keys and let's go! I'm sick and tired of being here!

Lenni- what about the sweet snow?

Liz- it's back at my house...

Lenni- oh

Lenni- ok then, let's go

Liz- finally…

Lenni- but what about touya and Jin?

Liz- do u wanna see sugar high demons?

Lenni- I have and I never want to again

Liz- dun you remember last time they got sugar high...?

(A/n: from Jin gets sugar high story by Demon of the Black Fire)

Liz- it was a nightmare...

Liz- so no...we're not bringing them...

Lenni- then how do we leave them without tamoing them?

Liz- did u forget about my mind control powers?

Lenni- yes...

Liz-.....

Liz- you're hopeless...

Lenni- that may be true...

Liz- not maybe...it_ IS _true...

Lenni- whatever

Liz- heh….

Lenni- humph

Liz- (leaves)

Lenni- HEY wait!


End file.
